Flying High
by otownsangel
Summary: CBPC April. Brennan’s thoughts at her breakfast with Booth after Sully’s departure.


_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ CBPC April. Brennan's thoughts at her breakfast with Booth after Sully's departure.

_Rating:_ PG

_Author's Notes: _My entry for the April CBPC. I just started writing the other day, and this is what came out, and I think I kind of like it, so I'm posting it… I was going to wait and work on it some more tomorrow, but since one of my housemates and I turn 21 tomorrow, I don't think that's going to be happening, so I'm posting it as is and hoping it's okay the way it is… Enjoy!

* * *

**Flying High:**

* * *

_You can't know, oh no  
you can't know  
how much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin  
Looking at you  
and you are looking at me  
and we both know what we want  
hmmm, so close to giving in_

* * *

He's smiling. It's so bright and carefree that she can't help but allow the corners of her lips to tip up in response, her eyes soft with a joy she is not sure she should be feeling. 

She knows he never wanted her to go.

She knows he was simply being heroic and chivalrous: _let the girl go because that way she'll be happy_.

But she wouldn't have been.

There had been a moment, one short, flickering moment, when she had been so sure she should go… But not because she had wanted to. No, she had never _really_ wanted to go… But for a moment she had been sure that he had truly wanted her to leave. To ride off into the sunset that only Sully could bring her.

But she doesn't want sunset or poetry or happy ending.

Because none of those things are truly existent with someone you really care for. Because when you care for someone, really and truly care, you give all of yourself, and all includes the bad. When you care for someone, you are willing to let them in close enough to see all your scars, and those scars never stop forming, and it's only natural that they come to envelope that one person in your life you've let into your heart, because you know they'll never leave, and so it's okay to fight and argue and even hate a little sometimes, because no matter how often those bad moments rise up, the love is always there.

Yes, love.

She loves Seeley Booth.

But this is not a revelation. No, it is something she has know for countless months. Because it is not the love that Angela insists is laced with nothing more than passion and sexual tension. No, it is not some momentous infatuation that will burn bright for only moments before fizzling to cold gray ash… There was a time, so long ago, that this may have been true, but it has long since passed them by.

What they have is the love of friendship. Something far more important than romance and passion. One day, maybe, in time, they will have that passion. But now she simply does not want to risk what they have. She has stayed for him, and he knows this, but she is confident that he knows it is the blessing of his friendship that has kept her, not the whispering promise of future romance.

* * *

_Back to earth  
where did you take me to  
I know there's no such thing  
As painless love  
well it'll catch us up  
and we can never win  
But ohhh  
I feel so alive_

* * *

His eyes are questioning now as he watches her carefully, and she lets her smile widen just a bit as she meets his gaze and takes in the inquiring tilt of his head and the softness to his mouth that lets her know that, though he is no longer smiling, he is still just as happy to be sitting across for her as he was in the moments before. 

"What are you thinking?"

Her smile slips away as she purses her lips against the chuckle that threatens, her eyes shining with delighted amusement as she continues to watch him. Because this question is the very definition of Seeley Booth. Curious, caring… loving. Every moment, he is picking away at her thoughts. She knows by the way he looks at her, soft and knowing. He wants to know everything about her, and it is not often that he is unable to read her, but in this moment he is unsure, and she knows it is because, in reality, he does know. But he does not want to accuse her of these delicate and intimate thoughts, and so instead he asks because he is so unsure of himself and he is fearful that he may be wrong.

So she simply offers him a soft, revealing smile from across the table, the sunlight from the window shimmering in his eyes and making them almost golden as she holds his gaze and lets him simply _see_ her for a moment…

"I love you." She finally tells him matter-of-factly. Her voice is confident, and she knows he understands as his own smile widens and his eyes dance with amusement.

"I love you, too, Bones. I love you, too."

* * *

_And I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around  
And I can feel your high  
touching me inside  
and it's too much to hide  
And I'm flying so high  
high off the ground  
when you're around_

* * *

_A/N:_ So, I'm hoping this came across in the story, but just to be completely clear, the 'I love you's here are purely a friendship thing and nothing more... 


End file.
